Story Ideas that aren't seen often or at all
by Mukuro234
Summary: These are a couple ideas that I thought up that I've only seen once or twice so maybe you'd like to write these, I know I'd love to read more of ones like these. Will add more ideas when I think of more, I have many plot bunnies that love to stick to my head so here they are. Not all crossovers will have just some KH.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter kingdom hearts:

Pairing: Harry/Lea Roxas/Axel

Summery / Plot:

Harry comes into his Inheritan , which he had no idea about on his sixteenth birthday. He was staying up till midnight on the eve before his birthday counting the minutes then seconds before his sixteenth birthday, Expecting it to be like every other year but when the clock strikes twelve he feels excruciating pain all over his body. While that happens to harry, Lea feels a need to be somewhere else but he doesn't know what this means or why he feels like someone needs him. He runs to Axel and Roxas's house in radiant garden thinking they will know what to do. They tell him to follow his heart to where its leading him. So that is what he does, opening a dark corridor following his heart into what looks like a run down room. Looking around he finds a boy on what seems like a bed unconscious.

Mulip dumbledore

Creature? Bashing?

* * *

Harry potter / Kingdom hearts:

Pairing: Harry/Fred & George Weasley... Axel/Roxas/Lea.

Summery / plot:

Roxas dies along with Sora (being his nobody and all) and is reincarnated into the HP universe along with Riku, Kairi and all of organization XIII (Or if you don't want all of them just pick which ones you like the most.) Along with their somebody's. Harry has been having strange dreams of places and people he has never met all summer, After the end of Triwizard tournament fiasco. Harry didn't know who to go to about this, it doesn't help that he's stuck at the Dursley's with no communication from his friends and godfather. Unknown to him he wasn't the only one going through this, Fred n' George and many others are going through the same thing.

Dumbledore good or evil? Molly and Ginny?

Harry(Roxas) Fred(Axel) George(Lea)

The others are all up to you. Same with the other pairings though I do like Sora Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter / Kingdom Hearts

Pairings: Harry/? Demyx/Saix/Xemnas?

Summery/Plot:

After Sora took down all of the organization they are reborn in the HP universe. Harry has been having weird dreams ever since (either third year with the dementors or after vodemort got his body back Vai the ritual) about people in black coats with a strange symbol, white and gray all around and a boy with wild brown hair carrying a strange blade that looks some what like a key, he's with what looks like a duck and a weird dog person? Some of the dreams are good others not so good. Harry is unexplainably drawn to any type of water and starts to get tired easily if he's outside in the blazing summer sun for to long. He feels like something is missing from his hands but doesn't understand what. All is made worse by being alone with only the dursleys as company. These dreams happen for the rest of summer, till he gets help.

Harry is Demyx, Saix? Xemnas?

Bashing?

* * *

Harry Potter / Kingdom hearts

Pairings: Fem!Harry/Roxas, Saix/Demyx/Xemnas?

Summary/Plot:

Fem!Harry gets a Keyblade when she's ten and it attracts the heartless to her. She tries to hold them off by herself but she is in experienced so she is sloppy and tired out quickly that leads her to losing her heart. She fades and is found by Xemnas who gives her a name and takes her back to the land that never was. He inducts her into e Organization and names her #XV. She reveals she is a Keyblade wealder so he gets Roxas to teach her how to use it, until she gets used to her Keyblade she will not go on missions. Its found when she turns 11 that she is a magic user from the world of magic a world they didn't know about. Xemnas orders her to go to this world and go to Hogwarts for recon.

Bashing? Other pairings?


	3. Chapter 3

KH/HP

pairing: Harry/Saix, Demyx/Xigbar

Summery/Plot:

Organization VIII gets a second chance at life with hearts in the HP universe, after sora had slayed them. One by one they wake up close to privet drive. Harry meets and gets to know everyone in the Organization during the summer. One full moon night Saix is out of their 'house' taking a walk cause he was feeling restless and cause he needed to get away from everyone while his instincts were at an all time high thanks to the full moon. While on his walk he sees Harry staring at the moon transfixed with eyes glazed over, so lost was he in the moon that he didn't hear Saix coming toward him. The closer Saix gets to him does he hear harry lowly singing, if it weren't for his sensitive hearing he wouldn't be able to hear that sweet sound that is Harry's voice. Saix wonders why harry is so transfixed to the moon, does he perhaps have a leaning towards the moon, just like him. When Saix gets a few steps away from harry does harry sense his presence and wips his head around letting out a low growl that makes Saix's instincs take over and tries to get harry to submit to him, Saix being the dominant and harry more on the submissive side. After that night harry barley remembers it but he can make out enough what happened and makes him want to be closer to Saix thoughh he doesn't really know why.

Pairings? Bashing? Mulipitive? Partial creature for both Harry and Saix, Saix more so than Harry. Others as creatures?

* * *

KH

Pairings:Demyx/Saix, AkuRoku

Summery/Plot:

Without the pull of the moon the waters tide would never change it would forever be low. When number IX, Demyx joined the Organization he felt unreasonably drawn towards number VII, Saix, the second in command. Demyx felt like he should always be around Saix or if he is insulted by someone else in the Organization he felt the need to defend him, which borders on why? Why did he feel so drawn towards Saix? What was the reason? When he discovered his element water, completely by accident mind you, he asked what everyone else's elements were that's when he found out that Saix's is the moon its self, Demyx knew, he just knew that was the reason why he felt as if being near Saix was a relief. Saix felt annoyed and confused how number IX acted around him. He started asking himself questions of why that might be he figured it out when he was there during the incident of finding Demyx's powers, he just didn't fully understand why he was always there just around the corner where ever he might be, the only time he wasn't was when Demyx was out on a mission.

One full moon night he went to his usual spot to moon gaze, when he heard a faint sound of music but the closer he got the louder it became, it sounded chaotic. When he walked around the bend to where the noise originated from he was surprised to find it was Demyx who was playing the music on his sitar, it what got him was the glazed over look he Had in his eyes while looking at the moon. Another who was connected to the moon he stopped playing to look at where the the connection was, and in his fogged up mind he just came up with a name, Saix. Feeling that this man was stronger and more dominant than he him self he made a whining sound in the back of his throat, trying to appease this strong male he looked down with an innocent and submissive look in his eyes, refusing to look this male in the eye. To say Saix was surprised would be an understatement. He had just come here to moon gaze like he always does but instead find Demyx, the annoying boy who was like his shadow a acting all submissive made his inner berserker happy that this submissive was behaving like he should but the human part of him was confused why he was doing it. He went over to him and tilted Demyx's head up so he was looking into Saix's eyes he asked why he was doing this and the answer he got from the out of it boy surprised him yet again, he said because your the dominant you control me like the moon does the water, I am the water you are the moon.

OK what happens after that you gotta come up with it yourself if ya want to make it your own.

Other pairings?


End file.
